Don't Leave Me Now
by Kutenno
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Basicly Sasuke is on the run from Sakura and runs into naruto who saves him and maybe a little more. Shonen Ai


L337mistress: Hello people. Im new at this so bare with me. This is my first fic so I'd   
  
prefer no flames for this. Oh and uh... i dont own Naruto. Although....  
  
Sasuke: Shut up and tell them the story already!!!  
  
Naruto: Yeah, Id like to go on with my life if you dont mind....(is thinking about ramen and   
  
sasuke)  
  
Don't Leave Me Now  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto was sick of being home. Kakashi hadn't given them any new missions recently due   
  
to some unknown reason. He kept making the same excuse and Sakura kinda knew what   
  
was going on. Frankly, Naruto was sick of it. Sakura was too busy with chasing sasuke and   
  
biting Ino's head off to pay any attention to him. Poor Sasuke had to keep running from   
  
both of the girls.  
  
"That's it! I cant take this anymore!!" the blonde retorted bounding out of his   
  
apartment. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
As he walked , his mind drifted to the last mission they did. Sasuke almost   
  
sacrificed his life for naruto. //I've been meaning to ask him about that.//He thought.   
  
He continued to follow wherever his feet decided to take him.  
  
"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!! Where are you?!?" a familiar high pitched voice screeched.  
  
"Sakura...." The blonde whispered  
  
He spotted Sasuke running swiftly in his direction.  
  
"Sasuke?... Sasuke, hurry! This way!" He called to the raven haired boy.  
  
Naruto took pity on Sasuke. They were best friends after all, right? Sasuke smirked at   
  
the sight of his friend, nodded, and sped up to catch up. All Sasuke could think of was   
  
where Naruto was taking him for hiding and what he could do to make the blonde squirm.   
  
Sasuke followed him back to his apartment.  
  
"Don't worry.....Sakura won't think......to look for you here....."  
  
Sasuke felt his head spinning.He couldn't believe that he was actually in Naruto's   
  
apartment.  
  
"Sorry its a mess, but i wasn't planning on saving your ass today." naruto remarked.  
  
"Dobe..."Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Why must you keep calling me that? I hate it."  
  
"You just answered your own question."  
  
"I DID?!?"  
  
Sasuke smiled at Naruto's dumbfounded expression.  
  
//Wait, is Sasuke...... smiling? He should do that more often. He looks so cute.// Naruto   
  
shook his head at his own thoughts. Did he just think that Sasuke was cute? Nah!  
  
Sasuke became serious suddenly, as if he wanted to say something. Naruto caught this   
  
change and turned to him. Sasuke blushed under Naruto's curious/worried look.  
  
"Hey dobe.... I mean... Uh N-naruto?" Sasuke studdered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wanna ask you something but you gotta promise me you'll be honest."  
  
"Of course, you can trust me." He quickly replied.  
  
"If.... If I did something to..... no.... Would you let me give you something that..." sasuke   
  
hesitated on his last few words ".... that you accidentally gave me."  
  
Yeah, sure, but what did I accidentally give you?"  
  
"This..."  
  
Naruto suddenly was very aware of how close Sasuke had gotten when his lips were met   
  
by warmer softer ones. His eyes widened at first, surprised by Sasuke's actions.   
  
Naruto then closed his eyes and kissed back, seeming to want Sasuke more that he the   
  
other boy thought he did. Naruto draped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled   
  
closer. Sasuke placed his hands at Naruto's waist. He ran his toungue along the blonde's   
  
bottom lip. Naruto parted his lips and the raven-haired boy's toungue into his mouth.   
  
Their tougues intertwined and mingled until they desperatly needed air. The stood   
  
together in eachother's embrace until Naruto broke their pleasant silence.  
  
"Told ya you could trust me" He smarted.  
  
Sasuke smirked, "Thanks for hiding me from Sakura."  
  
Sasuke released Naruto and made his way to the door. Naruto panicked and looked for   
  
an excuse for Sasuke to stay.  
  
"Wait, Sasuke...... Don't leave now."//Don't leave me// "What if Sakura's still out there?   
  
//What if I don't want you to leave yet?//  
  
Sasuke blushed and whispered "I'll stay because you want me to, dobe..."  
  
He turned and gave Naruto a genuine smile.  
  
"Ah!...... I......... Thank you" Naruto smiled, head down, eyes shaded.  
  
Sasuke approached him from behind, arms wrapping around his waist. Sasuke made   
  
Naruto blush even more than he already was with his next words.  
  
" I love you, Naruto. And I always have since that day in class..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END!!!!   
  
LM: Hey. plz review and tell me if i should make another version of this or just have a   
  
seqwl.  
  
*room is quiet*  
  
LM:*looks around* uh..... looks like they're already going at the probable seqwl. 


End file.
